


Are We Gonna Have A Great Future ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, DNA Tests, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Future, General, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Tests, Rating: M, Ratings:R, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Sex, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: This is where Rachel tells Danny about the baby, & she has some questions about their new relationship, Does she feel better?, Is he successful in calming her down, Stay Tuned, & find out, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is my second one in my "Consquences" series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Gonna Have A Great Future ?:

*Summary: This is where Rachel tells Danny about the baby, & she has some questions about their new relationship, Does she feel better?, Is he successful in calming her down, Stay Tuned, & find out, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is my second one in my "Consquences" series, Read my other one, & enjoy it!!!!*

 

Rachel woke up, & she felt a little bit queasy, she went to make herself some tea, & not bothering putting on a nightgown, She put on her robe, & tied together, as she went to the kitchen, & started her tea, so she can feel so much better, about the new things that is going on, & her future with Danny, She really wants it to work this time, she doesn't want to disappoint him, herself, Grace, or the baby, if it ends up being his.

 

Meanwhile, Danny is sleeping, & is having a nice dream about being together with his family, He knows that it's worth the risk, cause he just never lost that attraction or heat for his ex, He knew that someday, he will get his second chance, He just did not know that it was at that moment. He had no idea, that Rachel had some concerns about their upcoming future, & being together.

 

Rachel walked in with her tea, & took a sip, as she watched her first love sleep peacefully, & she thought to herself, **"I _am_ not gonna be a jealous wife this time, or I am not gonna make him quit the thing that he is good at, He gave up so much for me  & Grace, This is my turn to be there for him, & show him how much I cherish him, & love him"**, she was happy with her decision, & went all the way into the room, & looked at the view from a window.

 

Danny woke up & stretched out his overworked muscles, "Hmmm, You are ok, Babe ?", he asked in concern, as he opened his eyes, & looked at Rachel, by the window, She looked at him with a smile on her face, always touched that he shows his wonderful sensitive side, she went back to the bed, "Yeah, I am ok, Daniel, I have something to tell you, I don't how you might react to this", He nodded for her to continuie on, & she took a deep breath, & sighed, as she told him this.

 

"Last month, when we got together, I wasn't feeling right, so I went to my doctor, he gave me a physical, & an pregnancy test, cause I don't trust the store ones, I am....I am pregnant, Danny, It might be yours, or Stanley's", Danny was shocked by this news, & he said with a smile, "I am just happy, that you are bringing another life into this world, So when we get to the "three month" mark, We will get a DNA test done, Okay ?, Please don't be sad, We will make it work", The British Woman just hugged the blond, just for being understanding.

 

Rachel bit her lip, & asked, "Danny, Are we gonna have a great future together ?", Danny hugged her close to him, & said, "The Best, But, Rachel, I can't give up Five-O, & not Steve, He needs me, I am only the one, that he considers family, besides Kono & Chin, I promise that I wouldn't leave him ever again", Rachel smiled, & said, "He has **_us_** now, I am do my part, to make sure that all of you stay safe, Grace needs her ohana,  & I am not gonna let that go without a fight", Danny said with a smile, "Come here", & they kissed passionately.

 

They broke for air, & Danny said panting, "You...you are the best, you know that ?, I love you", Rachel said, after she composed herself, "I love you too, Danny with all of my heart, & our Five-O ohana too", Danny loosened up the robe, "How about some more "fun", huh ?, I don't have to pick up Gracie for an hour at Steve's", The Beautiful Woman pulled the sheet away from Danny, & she said with a wicked smile, "Now that's an idea, I could get behind", she tossed the robe to the side, & she sucked him off, which had him moaning & groaning, They ended up making passionate love, til it was time to go get their daughter from her uncle's house.

 

 

 

As they were making their way to Steve's house, Danny put a comforting hand on hers, & said with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Baby, We will make it work, I promise you", Rachel knew that right then & there, she is making the right decision about getting back together with the blond detective, cause he always knows how to make things better.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
